一週年紀念庫啵
簡介 :參見：活動公告 __TOC__ 活動期間 活動時間： *2017/06/29 (四) 16:00 ～ 07/14 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 共鬥召喚時間： *2017/06/29 (四) 16:00 ～ 07/21 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 獎勵 根據戰鬥結果，能夠獲得活動pt與在共鬥召喚所使用的共鬥硬幣。 這些道具，都會隨著共鬥BOSS的等級提升而獲得更多的額外獎勵。 |-|個人報酬= 個人報酬 |-|排名獎勵= 排名獎勵 裝備 戰鬥資訊 中級= 一週年紀念庫啵‧中級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 莫古利王 |drop = 800 pt、 （不計算bonus） }} |-|上級= 一週年紀念庫啵‧上級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 莫古利王 |drop = 1500 pt、 （不計算bonus） }} |-|超級= 一週年紀念庫啵‧超級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 莫古利王 |drop = 2400 pt、 （不計算bonus） }} |-|覺醒級= 一週年紀念庫啵‧覺醒級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 莫古利王 |drop = 7000 pt、 （不計算bonus） }} |-|逆襲= 逆襲的莫古利王 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 莫古利王 |drop = 9800 pt、 （不計算bonus） }} 情報 * From INT to ELT, King Mog will not damage your party. He will mostly debuff himself and buff or heal your party. * Preemptive attack counts as turn 1, you start on turn 2. * Every 3 turns King Mog will snort 1 unit out of battle permanently. * On turn 16, King Mog will run away, after snorting 5 of your units. * Special condition is required to unlock "The Moogle King's Counterattack" stage: ** Enter ELT stage, and do not attack King Mog. ** Your units will receive new abilities during battle. ** Use King's Play on all of your unit. ** Insult the king many times with Royal Bad Mouth. Use all of your units several turns just to insult the king. ** Finish the raid, and a challenge stage will be unlocked once you have insulted him enough. Boss（逆襲） 能力： * Hmph! Now I'm mad, kupo!: Oh, he mad. * Fists of anger, kupo!: Physical damage* (2.5x) to one enemy. * Burn up, kupo!: Fire magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Freeze, kupo!: Ice magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Zap, kupo!: Lightning magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Crush, kupo!: Earth magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Here comes the wind, kupo!: Wind magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Sparkle, kupo!: Light magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * This is my true power, kupo!: Magic damage (4.5x) to all enemies. * I'll show you my special power, kupo!: Inflict one random status ailment (poison, blind, and sleep 100%) to all enemies. * I am king, kupo! That will not work on me, kupo!: Increase DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all allies. 先制攻擊： * Mad, Debuff, end turn. * Note: Preemptive strike counts as turn 1. You start on turn 2. 條件攻擊： * Every 4 turns: Buff. * 70% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Buff, True Power, end turn. * 50% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Buff, True Power, end turn. * 30% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Buff, True Power, end turn. 攻擊方式： * Up to 6 attacks per turn. * Normal attack. * Fists of anger, kupo! * Elemental A (Max 1/turn): Fire / Ice / Lightning. * Elemental B (Max 1/turn): Wind / Light / Earth. ** Elemental B can be used after 50% HP threshold. 策略： * Unlike previous raid stages, this is an actual battle. He won't hold back or escape from battle. * Prepare stats breaker, stats buffer, resistance buffer, dispeller, and status ailments cure. * His attack deal lots of damage. If you don't break his ATK/MAG, you will not survive. * 光之戰士 is very useful as he can break and tank physical damage. * 荼靈 is effective against King Mog. * It is possible to obtain all rewards in bonus King Mog stage by fulfilling the conditions and then using escape ability. No experience or additional coins will be given. 攻略短片 超級 覺醒級 逆襲的莫古利王 Category:特殊任務